the_po_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Apartment 226
Apartment 226 is the residence of the Itkin twins (including proxies) and Matthew Po. The aforementioned moved into the apartment in 2019, and continue to live there currently. Description Apartment 226 is an apartment on the second level of a building in the UC Apartments community. It consists of four bedrooms and four bathrooms, as well as a common area made up of a kitchen, a dining area, and a living area. Each of the bedrooms has a bathroom directly connected to it, and one must pass through the bedroom to access the bathroom. The four bedrooms are each marked with a unique letter (A-D) to indicate the room's assigned bedspace. Marik, ��️lata, ��️uth, and Matthew live in bedspaces A, B, C, and D, respectively. Theories have been proposed for the ordering of the bedspace assignments, including Matthew's theory that they are ordered in decreasing affiliation with communism (with those of equal affiliation ordered alphabetically by first name, and emojis appearing at the end of the alphabet). Claims about the presence of paint on the letters being related to communist leanings have also been discussed. The kitchen contains kitchen appliances and green counters, unlike the counters in Richie's apartment, which have been said to be more pleasant. Small creatures live in the freezer and the wall behind the stove, resulting in strange noises. Furthermore, one of the stove burners may emit smoke when it is inclined to do so. There is a sink in the kitchen that Matthew has often burned his hands in due to his insistence upon washing his dishes in it at the hottest water temperature. This sink is also used to fill the Brita filter, which is occasionally accomplished using a brilliant technique developed independently by both ��️uth and Matthew in which the Brita is placed below the faucet and the sink is activated in such a manner that the volumetric flow from the faucet is very nearly equivalent to the flow rate of water through the filter. The dining area features a glass table that is usually covered with a tablecloth. This table is where the residents consume their meals and usually hosts a Catholic prayer candle. There is an air vent beside the table from which Skeleton hangs. On the other side of the table is Matthew's electric piano, often played by Matthew, ��️uth, RUIZ, and Nobody. Holy water (and nativity scenes, during the holiday season, which is always) can be found on the counter between the kitchen and the dining area. According to the UC Apartment checklist, there is a washer and dryer pair in the kitchen. However, upon inspection of the apartment, Matthew found that the washer and dryer were not in the kitchen, but rather in a closet adjacent to the dining area. When activated, in addition to washing clothing, the washer will chop up all clothing placed in it. This functionality is evidenced by the chopping noises made by the appliance. In November 2019, the dial on the dryer was found to be inoperable, so a replacement dial was installed. The new dial is futuristic and allows the dryer to launch into space. The living area features another glass table, but this one is more of a coffee table than a dining table. This table remains uncovered by a tablecloth, but is often covered with other things. Shortly after the Fall Friends of the Library Book Sale, the table featured a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle named "Dogs, Dogs, Dogs!" Around this glass table are two black couches and a television. This television is used to play games on the Itkins' Wii, including Rhythm Heaven Fever, Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort, Mario Party 8, Ōkami, and, after Thanksgiving 2019, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Wii Play. Because the word "Wii" is a homophone of "we" and "Ōkami" sounds like "Oh commie," the fact that the Itkin twins brought the device and game further supports their communist leanings. The door to the apartment is becoming sentient.